Spring Break
by winged-saetta
Summary: Since they won't get to hang out during Jaime's spring break because Bart has school, Bart and Jaime are spending Bart's last night of spring break together. Just a fluffly little bluepulse drabble. R&R (:


Hey guys, so this was from a prompt I received on tumblr - just thought I should post it on here.

Khaji Da is in _italics_.

Read, review, and enjoy :)

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Bart's vibrant green eyes shifted from the photo he had been studying just a moment ago to a half-naked, sopping wet Jaime Reyes. Bart let his eyes wander Jaime's exposed torso, noting the way water trickled down his toned dark skin. Feeling his cheeks growing hot, he forced his eyes to glue themselves onto the picture of Jaime and Milagro that he was currently holding. "I…um…it's break-" Bart cleared his throat, managing to get a few mumbled words out before Jaime interrupted him.

"Oh right, spring break. You weren't supposed to be here until 7:00 ese." Jaime, oblivious to Bart's embarrassment, walked towards his drawers (which so happened to be directly where Bart was standing) and removed some fresh clothing with the hand that wasn't gripping the towel loosely wrapped around his hips. "Do you think you could leave for a second so I can-" Jaime flinched when a gust of air blasted past him, interrupting his words.

Bart waited for Jaime on his couch in the living room, making small talk with his mom as she made Milagro dinner in the kitchen. He stood up when he heard Jaime trample down the stairs and make his way into the kitchen. "Bye, I'll be back later tonight."

Jaime pecked his mom on the cheek as he simultaneously ruffled Milagro's hair, slightly messing up her perfect pigtails in the process. He grabbed Bart's wrist and pulled his friend out his front door, barely giving Bart enough time to thank and say goodbye to Jaime's mom and sister. "You're in a hurry."

"Well it is your last night for break. We can't waste any of it! Every second counts." Jaime glanced at Bart before armoring up, eyeing him suspiciously. "What's wrong? You're not one to complain about things going too fast."

"Nada amigo." Bart grabbed his goggles out of his pants pockets, placing them over his eyes as he flashed a smile at Jaime. "So what are we going to do?"

Jaime shrugged, "I don't know, how about the beach?"

"Dude, it's still too cold to go swimming." Bart pointed out, a chuckle escaping his throat. He found it amusing that Jaime actually thought it would be warm enough to swim in the ocean when they were barely two weeks into spring.

"I know, but we could still hang there. It's not like the only thing to do at the beach is to swim." Jaime countered, before running back into his house and snatching a back pack. He ran back outside a couple seconds later, slinging the back pack over his shoulder. "Come on, I have something planned. It'll be fun. Trust me."

Bart twisted his mouth to the side, curious as to what there was to do at the beach at night other than swimming in the ocean. "Hm…Fine. It better be crash though."

Jaime smiled as he launched himself into the air. "Awesome, let's go!"

After zeta-tubing to Happy Harbor, Jaime and Bart quickly made their way to the beach just outside the still destroyed Mount Justice, where a cluster of teenagers partied the night away. Bart gave Jaime an inquisitive look as Jaime grabbed Bart's hand and dragged him through the crowd of unfamiliar teens.

Bart remained silent as Jaime continued to lug him towards a remote location, a section of the beach where there were no signs of any rambunctious partying teenagers dancing to irrationally noisy music. Bart just watched as Jaime threw his bag to the ground and unloaded its contents.

After Jaime had laid out a blanket and set up a miniature bonfire, Bart piped up. "So are you going to quit being so mysterious and tell me what we're doing?"

Jaime struggled a bit to open a bag of marshmallows, but he managed. He set the bag of opened marshmallows next to bars of Hersey's chocolate and graham crackers while sitting down in front of the fire. "Well for some reason, I get the feeling that you never really had a bonfire at the beach and ate s'mores before. I just wanted to make your last night of freedom fun, and this was all I could think of to do. It's not very creative, I know."

"No, no. It's crash. Totally crash." Bart plopped down next to Jaime, reaching for the marshmallows only to have his hand smacked away by his friend. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You can't just eat the marshmallow alone. You have to melt it and then put it between the two graham crackers and chocolate." Jaime informed the enthused speedster, who had only heard Jaime say "you can't just eat the marshmallow", which caused him to pout and cross his arms like an upset child.

Jaime rolled his eyes at Bart's immaturity before grabbing a marshmallow roasting fork and sticking a marshmallow onto the fork. He handed it to Bart and repeated the action with his own marshmallow. He positioned the roasting fork so that the marshmallow was just being licked by the flames of the fire.

Bart watched Jaime for only a moment before thrusting his fork into the fire, causing the marshmallow to become engulfed by flames. "Jaime! Mine's on fire! What do we do? Hurry put it out!"

"Just blow it out ese." Jaime watched with hilarity as Bart brought the flaming marshmallow a little less than a foot away from his lips and frantically blew short puffs of air in its general direction. After removing his own marshmallow from the bonfire, Jaime leaned towards Bart and blew out the blazing marshmallow, which had been reduced to a gooey white substance encased by a burnt charcoal coating. "Maybe I should do the marshmallows." Jaime fell back to his previous position on the blanket and assembled his s'more.

Bart shook his head and reached for his poor unfortunate marshmallow to remove it from the stick. "Nuh-uh. I am not going to miss out on making my own s'more." He touched the burning hot marshmallow with his pointer finger, quickly retreating his finger when he felt the burnt marshmallow scorch his skin. "Ow!"

The sound of Bart's shouting caused Jaime's eyes to snap in Bart's direction. "Ay Dios mío! Why would you touch the marshmallow that was just on fire? Obviously you're going to get burned!"

"Well that knowledge would have been useful a couple seconds ago. Thanks for the warning." Bart scoffed, clutching his burnt finger with his other hand as he blew on his finger in attempt to cool it. "Ow, Jaime it hurts! What do I do? Make it stop hurting!"

"_Jaime Reyes, you need to submerge the Bart's burnt flesh in cool water for 10-15 minutes. Perhaps it will take less time due to his rapid healing abilities."_

Jaime nodded, looking around frantically for something to heal the wound with. He cursed at himself for not bringing any water with them. Not really thinking things through, he followed Khaji Da's advice, grabbed Bart's hand and pulled him towards the ocean, ignoring Bart's whining as they approached the waves calmly lapping the sandy shore. "Just stick your finger in the cool ocean water. It should be fine in no time, considering you have your super-speedy healing thing going on."

"But Jaime….the water is going to be colddd." Bart moaned, dragging out the last 'd' in the word 'cold'.

"You don't even have to go in all the way, just go in up to your knees and stick your finger in the water." Jaime told Bart, kicking off his shoes and rolling up his pants as he did so. "I'll come in too if it'll get you to stop being such a baby."

"I'm not being a baby." Bart muttered, trudging after Jaime who already was wading knee-deep in the water. Bart dipped his injured finger into the ocean, feeling a small sting from the salty water, shortly followed by a cool feeling of relief. "So how long am I supposed to do this for?"

"Just a couple of minutes Bart. And then after you can have some s'mores. And then maybe we could-" Jaime stopped, noticing that Bart wasn't even listening to him. "Bart?" He waved his hand in front of Bart's face, attempting to get Bart out of his daze.

Bart, who had his eyes fastened to something moving ever so slowly in the water, reached for Jaime's wrist. Careful not to lose the moving entity in the water, Bart tugged on Jaime's wrist, causing Jaime to stagger forward. "What is that?"

Jaime squinted, not able to make out whatever the thing Bart was staring at.

_"Kingdom – Animalia. Phylum – Cnidaria. Class –"_

"Get to the point." Jaime whispered in a frustrated tone to Khaji Da.

"_The toxic animal next to the Impulse's foot is commonly known as the jellyfish."_

Jaime's eyes widened, he looked to Bart, ready to warn him that the jellyfish might sting him when he heard Bart scream the word "ow" for the third time that night. "Mierda!" Jaime cursed, grabbing Bart and pulling the speedster out of the water. "Are you okay?"

Bart sat on the sand, tempted to grab his badly stung foot. "Of course I'm not okay! My finger is burnt and my foot was just stung by whatever that was! Jaime, what if I die? My foot hurts so bad, it hurts worse than my finger! This is not crash, not crash at all."

_"The jellyfish has struck the Impulse. Suggested tactic: soak the infected area with urine."_

"Urine?" Jaime questioned, unsure if he had heard Khaji Da right.

_"Correct. The ammonia content of the urine will act as a neutralizing agent to the acidic sting the jellyfish has inflicted on the Bart's foot."_

"What?" The mention of urine caused Bart to look at Jaime and make a face.

Jaime kneeled down next to Bart, taking in the red patchy appearance of the irritated skin on Bart's foot. "Um, Scarab says that urine will neutralize the jellyfish sting on your foot. So it won't hurt as much."

"Are you suggesting I pee on my foot?" Bart inquired as he cautiously poked his foot with his finger. That action triggered a small pain in his foot, causing Bart to snatch his finger away. He bit his lip, looking at his foot and then Jaime. "Do you think you could do it? My bladder is empty right now and it hurts so badly. Please Jaime, I won't look and I'll never tell anyone about it. It'll be our secret."

Jaime looked around to see if anybody was near them. When he decided the coast was clear, he hesitantly unzipped his pants. "I swear Bart, if you tell anybody about this I will get Scarab to murder you. Turn around."

"Really? You would pee on my foot? For me? Dude, that's so crash! I can't believe you would do that." Bart sprung up from his position on the sand and threw his hands into the air, bursting out laughing. "The jellyfish barely stung me, and my foot's practically healed already. Yea it stings, but I'm not going to make you pee on my foot. That's a little too weird. Even for us."

Jaime's mouth gaped in disbelief, his fingers instantly shooting downward to zip up his pants. "Are you serious hermano? That whole spiel you just gave me begging me to pee on your foot was BS? Why would you do that?"

Bart shrugged, trying his best to subside his obnoxious laughter. "Come on, it was totally hilarious. You must care about me a lot to be willing to pee on my foot."

"Whatever." Jaime huffed, attempting to shield his humiliation from Bart as he sulked off towards their little bonfire.

Bart stared after him, a perplexed look forming on his face. "Are you mad? Wait. Are you embarrassed? Why are you embarrassed?"

"I'm not embarrassed!" Jaime snapped as he kicked a mass amount of sand onto the fire in order to put it out. "Let's just go home. It's getting late and you have school tomorrow."

"But what about our s'mores?" Bart speed to Jaime's side, watching as he packed away the chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers.

"Here, just have mine." Jaime picked up the s'more he had made earlier that he didn't get the chance to eat. He handed it to Bart before folding up the blanket and packing it away. "Okay let's go."

"Some way to end my spring break." Bart sighed dejectedly, stuffing the s'more that Jaime had just given him into his mouth.

"Right. Sorry Bart, do you want to-" Jaime turned to face Bart, nearly bursting out into a fit of giggles. "Hermano, you're a mess."

"What's so funny?" Bart demanded an answer, confused as to why Jaime was laughing at him.

"You have marshmallow goo all over your face." Jaime watched, amused at the way Bart's brows furrowed and his nose crinkled as he struggled to lick the melted marshmallow off the corner of his lip.

"I'll get it." Jaime used his thumb to wipe off the sticky substance, unaware of the way his finger lingered a little longer than necessary on the corner of Bart's lower lip. God Bart's lips felt soft. Giving in to temptation, Jaime leaned forward a bit. The idea of kissing those soft, supple lips of Bart's filled Jaime with an indescribable joy.

Jaime jerked back though when he heard a loud shriek sound not too far from them.

"Spring break! Woo!" All of a sudden a random teenage girl sprinted topless past the two stunned boys as another girl chased after her holding jacket in her right hand.

Bart cleared his throat, motioning his head towards the direction of the nearest zeta tube. "Let's go."

Upon arriving at Garrick's house, Bart stopped at his front door and just stood there, as if he were pondering something important. He then turned to Jaime and with uncertainty he pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks. For hanging with me tonight. It was way more fun than sitting at home and doing nothing. Despite me burning my finger and getting stung in the foot by a jelly fish." He took a breath, pausing for a second before looking at Jaime. "Are we…are we a couple now? I mean, you did try to kiss me back at the beach, I think. And a bonfire at the beach? I dunno, sounds kinda romantic to me. Not exactly something two guys who are just friends do. And I don't know about you but-"

Jaime pushed his lips onto Barts, cutting him off, knowing that if he hadn't done something that Bart would have rambled on all night. He took note of the sweet marshmallowy taste of Bart's lips before he pulled back. "Does that answer your question?"

Bart smiled, his eyes glistening as he again pecked Jaime on the cheek – this time with much more confidence. "Best spring break ever. Thanks Jaime. I'll see you later. Oh and we're hanging out for sure next week, when it's you last day of spring break. I'll plan something"

"Can't wait, amor."


End file.
